


Pumped up kids

by LadyMurder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Not Their First Rodeo, about that chap when Kageyama is an ass but that's just how they are, im kidding, please protect the Tobio boy, really short, the title sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMurder/pseuds/LadyMurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did it suck that bad when I said I was going first?" Kageyama asked, being the oblivious boy he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumped up kids

"Of course it sucked" he murmured, sulking a bit. Kageyama was taken aback for a moment and Hinata raised his eyebrows, piercing him with his amber eyes. They were in an alley not far from their school. Kageyama would be going to the training camp the next day and that was some sort of their goodbye. Kageyama couldn't go, though, without clearing why Hinata was acting weird after he said that he was going first in their journey to be the best of Japan. "What? You thought I was gonna lie to make you feel better? We promised each other to not do that, remember?"

And Hinata was so damn right. Before they got in the relationship they were right now, there were a lot of misunderstandings going on. It turned out that Hinata had strong feelings for Kageyama for a long time, and that he was hiding it because he didn't want to put Kageyama in a position where he wanted to reject him, but couldn't because of their friendship. But that ended up leading to a lot of fights and confusions that brought their setter and spiker relationship to an alarming point. In the end, Kageyama was the one confessing, revealing that he was pretty much in the same state as Hinata, which turned the latter in to a ball of frustration.

The promise to not lie or hide anything to make the other feel better became more than necessary if they wanted to protect their volleyball.

"I know... But, well, I just thought that I'd get you pumped up by saying that." Kageyama murmured and Hinata, that for a moment was looking to his own hands, raised his look to face the setter. The insane smile Kageyama was giving him made him both want to punch him and call him a bastard, and to just pull him and kiss Kageyama all over.

"Of course it did, Bakageyama." Hinata said back, with a look that he only showed while in a volleyball court or in bed. But Kageyama decided that the latter thought wasn't safe if he was going to be away for almost a week. "You always know how to get me pumped up." That didn't help him either.

Clearing his throat, the taller boy nodded. "Well, I better get going."

"You better learn some awesome moves to use with me, do you hear me?" Hinata demanded, eyebrows up. 

"The same goes for you, dumbass. Don't slack off. Come back to be way better than you would be boring and too predictable." The setter teased back until they both were smiling wildly. There was this whole feeling of being friends, boyfriends and rivals at the same time that was way too good. 

Hinata waved, still smiling, and started to walk to the opposite direction with his bike with him. Kageyama waved back and started to go back home as well, but suddenly the clear sound of a falling bike was heard and when he turned around to see what happened, a mess if orange hair was jumping on him. Could be a bag or a dog, but it was Hinata, obviously. 

The shorty gave him a voluptuous deep kiss, which was promptly returned. 

"Now I'm keeping my promise." Hinata said almost in a whisper, coming down from Kageyama, running back to his forgotten bike way too flushed. Kageyama felt his nerves vibrating and his face getting hotter by each second.

"Dumbass! Hinata, you dumbass!!" He yelled, although he was clearly smiling, but only Hinata's laugh was heard, while he was already riding back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story in my mind since that chapter came out, but when I finally put it on Word it came out completely different? Meh. It’s here anyway. I still hope you like it. The title sucks. I always suck as titles.


End file.
